Gap Year
Between adventures VI and VII, the party decided to take a "gap year", spanning from mid-October 578CE the same time of year 579CE. During the year each member of the party separated and went on their own adventures by themselves. Jax Jax decides to get to learning, as warlocks tend to do. Over his year off he became fluent in Undercommon, and Infernal. He also gained proficiency in medium armor. During his year off, he was terribly tired of bouncing from place to place, with nowhere to go, and built himself a small house in Tairis. He built it himself, and only spent money to buy the raw materials, and furniture. During his entire year, he's been researching celestials, to then get out of a pact with Mephistopheles. Zephiel Zephiel spent his time getting money by working as a mercenary. He also studied languages during this time. In addition to languages, he studied magic, and obtained a necklace enabling him to cast detect good and evil. Linhart Reid Linhart, distraught by the death of Sylvin and wanting to echo his desire to make the world a better place, returns to his day job of assassinating people. He eventually travels to Chass, where he discovers a large town completely taken over/run by an organized crime gang. He decides to "clean up", and eventually, with difficulty, clears the entire town. The village hails him as a hero, giving him a medal, offering him lots of their wealth, naming the town square after him, and offering him the job of mayor. He turns down the role of mayor and lots of the wealth since they were a pretty poor town and didn't want to be mayor. Linhart later travels to Sacile, where he makes some money gambling and buys the Sword of Frost and Flame. He pulls a bit of a scam to get it at a reduced price, though, and then runs up some gambling debts and has to leave town. Finally, while on a trip to Lyel and Les, he meets a girl with a similar taste for adventure as him. After only a few days they get married on a whim (while a little drunk), thinking it'd be fun. A few days later they depart from each other, both deciding they'd "figure out later" how to stay in contact. So So-Kehur Fezim had a long, exasperating journey during his year off. So travelled of the mainland to his home island of Coacona. There he visited his monastery where he perused the old halls and libraries, when, suddenly, there was a landslide, causing So to be trapped in the abandoned monastery. There, after finding some ancient texts, he learned the way of the rare wizard-monks. After learning spells for the course of three months, So found a hidden door, leading to a room housing a sacrificial table (with a dagger and a book) and an altar. So grasped the dagger and placed it into the bag of holding, when he picked up a book which started to beat like a drum. He escaped the monastery using a chain to lift one of the rocks, following the beat of the drum. He eventually reached an underwater temple off of the coast of Uskt, revealing a group of people organized in a cult-like fashion. He then was banished from the temple, left with knuckles of damnation bonded to his knuckles. Three months before So returned to Tairis, a stormy sky began to form, and Sylvin Fawl, descending on a pegasus, greeted So on his journey. So passed out from shock, but was quickly woken up, not completely sure what to do. In a tiresome effort, So returned to Tairis and worked for a poor blacksmith family, receiving a pet husky named Harold in return. Harold is a very good boy and respects his masters decisions, even if it means getting catapulted into battle. Sylvin He died and came back on a celestial steed. he did a bit of building. im gonna kms i dont want to write the whole thing again -Sylvin Jane Jane went travelling, to hone her skills with a bow. She didn't improve much. She also re-opened her tailor shop, raking in cash that way. Odis Very good!! Nino Nino spent the first half of the gap year part of the Isyl army. She was scouted out and eventually signed a 6 month contract. She was quickly promoted to sergeant and spent much time learning about war tactics. She then left the army after her contract expired, and left for the Offworld to find some alone time. On one of the islands, she found her Key Blade. Other events * The cold hazy peace between Isyl and Yseri ultimately broke into a full-scale bloody war, though it's mostly a stalemate as Isyl is full offensive and Yseri is highly defensive. Brean supports the defense movement with soldiers, while Cearhiem and South Deline support Yseri financially. North Deline and Krosstone both support Isyl, but do so mostly morally rather than practically. * The king of Durnovala became worse for wear. He is now practically useless, and the country is on their toes waiting for him to die. Several individuals are eyeing the throne (including Eyvind) as he has no heirs, so there will be a bit for a new royal family.